kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope is the fourth installment in the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga created by BowserMovies1989. The events take place after [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_We%27re_Back!_A_Dinosaur%27s_Story Pooh's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story], after the Empire rise period between 19 BBY and 0 BBY. It appeared on YouTube on 9-12-2009. Preface Nineteen years after the events of Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, the Galactic Empire under Emperor Palpatine controls the galaxy with an iron fist. The Empire is not without resistance, though. The''Tantive IV'' is carrying precious information, vital to the Rebel Alliance. But Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, Team Rocket and his master have long suspected Princess Leia Organa of being a Rebel, and her starship is intercepted by his Imperial Star Destroyer, the Devastator, and boarded by Vader's stormtroopers. Before her capture, Leia stores the vital information inside R2-D2's databank. R2-D2, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit,Eeyore, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, Ash Ketchum, Misty,Brock, Togepi, Pikachu and C-3PO escape in an escape pod, and land on the remote desert planet of Tatooine. R2-D2 and C-3PO are "recovered" by Jawas after being separated from each other. The droids and Earth Heroes are bought by moisture farmer Owen Lars and his nephew, Luke Skywalker. R2-D2 escapes from the Lars' homestead in search of an Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom the droid claims to be the property of. Luke and C-3PO find R2 the next day just before they are attacked by Sandpeople. Luke and his droids are rescued by Obi-Wan Kenobi or, as Luke knows him, Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan takes Luke to his home. Luke receives his father's lightsaber, as Obi-Wan and the Earth heroes recall their friendship with Luke's father. Luke is told that a Jedi named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father. After discovering Princess Leia's message carried by R2-D2, Obi-Wan attempts to persuade Luke to accompany him to Alderaan ("Freedom is something that you are day by day" advises the Good Fairy to Luke as she told his father 32 years earlier). Luke refuses to go until he discovers that his aunt and uncle were brutally murdered by Imperial stormtrooperssearching for the droids and Earth heroes. Luke, Obi-Wan, and the two droids travel to Mos Eisley to find passage to Alderaan, Princess Leia's home planet. For 17,000 credits, 2,000 in advance and 15,000 upon arrival, smuggler Han Solo and his first mate, a Wookieenamed Chewbacca, agree to take the foursome to Alderaan aboard their ship, the Millennium Falcon. After brief scuffles with the Empire and henchmen sent by Jabba the Hutt, the Falcon escapes the Imperial Blockade at Mos Eisley and Han sets a course for Alderaan. In Alderaan's place, they find what seems to be an asteroid field. The planet was destroyed by the dreaded Death Star, on the orders of Grand Moff Tarkin and Giovanni, to set an example of the power of the Empire. The''Millennium Falcon'' is pulled aboard the Death Star by its powerful tractor beam.From hidden smuggling compartments, the crew of the Millennium Falcon ambushes an Imperial scanning crew and two stormtroopers. With Han, Luke, Pooh and the gang now disguised as the stormtroopers, the group begins to figure out how to escape. Obi-Wan separates from the group to disable the tractor beam, leaving the others alone. While connected to the Imperial Network, R2-D2 discovers Princess Leia is aboard the station. Luke convinces Han and Chewbacca to rescue her with the vague promise of a grand reward. Han and Chewbacca reluctantly agree. Luke plans to march into Detention Block AA 23, claiming that Chewbacca is part of a prisoner transfer. C-3PO and R2-D2 are instructed to remain behind, and the trio sets off on their rescue attempt. Luke's plan works flawlessly in that they are quick to subdue the officers and guards in the Princess's cellblock ("Well what do you know" remarks Mewtwo, recognizing Padme Amidala's daughter). Unfortunately, no one thought to plan for their escape, and Leia takes charge, blasting a hole in a nearby grate and jumping through while Han and Luke hold off a squad of stormtroopers. Chewbacca, Luke and Han all dive after the princess into the unknown. Unfortunately, the grate covers a chute that leads to a garbage compactor that is also home to a resident dianoga. Soon after landing, the creature pulls Luke under the surface, but releases him and is scared away when the Imperials realize where our heroes escaped to and activate the compactor. As the walls close in on the foursome, Luke desperately calls to C-3PO over his comlink asking for the compactor to be shut down. R2-D2 manages to shut down the compactor just in time, although, amidst the muffled cries of joy over the comlink, C-3PO is briefly convinced that his master and friends have been crushed ("Luckly for us this R2-D2 is one taco short of a combination plate" sighs Tigger). After escaping from the trash compactor, the group hurries back to the Millennium Falcon, hoping that Obi-Wan has successfully shut down the tractor beam. They encounter stormtroopers on their way to the ship. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was destined to meet with Darth Vader and Team Rocket. Obi-Wan battled his former Padawan, but this time Obi-Wan sacrificed himself, allowing Vader to kill him so he could become one with the Force, as Luke and Pooh watch in terror, then screams. Horrified and angered, Luke takes his final blasts at the stormtroopers and dashes onto the Millennium Falcon ("Why don't we just fly back to Earth?" yawns Piglet). After fighting a squadron of TIE Fighters, the Millennium Falcon meets the Rebel Alliance on Yavin 4, and the information in R2-D2 is turned over. General Dodonna plans the attack on the Death Star, an attack so audacious as to receive an unenthusiastic reaction from the pilots, notably Wedge Antilles. To add to Luke's dismay, Han leaves after receiving his reward.The Rebel strike force begins its attack on the Death Star, as the space station approaches the Rebel base on Yavin 4. The final Rebel ships enter the trench to hit the target that will destroy the Death Star. One of them is piloted by Biggs Darklighter, a friend of Luke who is killed by Vader towards the end of the assault. Most of the Rebel ships are destroyed, save for Luke's X-wing starfighter and the Earth heroes. Just before Darth Vader and Team Rocket could destroy Luke from his personal TIE Advanced Fighter, Han returns in the Millennium Falcon and clears away the attacking Imperial fighters. Luke fires the proton torpedo into the exhaust port target, and the Death Star is destroyed. The few remaining ships (those of Wedge, Luke, Han, and Keyan Farlander, a Y-wing Pilot and the Earth heroes) return to Yavin 4 and a victory celebration commences, complete with awards for the heroes, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker and, although Chewbacca wasn't awarded a medal in the movie, he did receive the honor of having the last line in the film. Additional Characters *Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Good Fairy *Mewtwo *Slimer *Stay Puft Guest Characters *Ash Ketchum *Misty Waterflower *Brock *Pikachu *Togepi *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) BowserMovies1989 | Winnie the Pooh/George Lucas films | Space Adventure films | Action/Adventure films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films